


Literacy

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, i might have to write more for this, it would actually explain a lot, my fondest headcanon for Jellal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Jellal's been keeping a secret for a long time.





	Literacy

"You… don't know how to read?" Gray turned and stared at Jellal, hardly believing what the man had just admitted to him.

The fugitive scratched his head, embarrassed that his shortcoming was out in the open. And so bluntly stated, at that. "Slaves weren't... encouraged to learn," he explained. "And even after I took over the Tower's construction, I was more of a… hands-on learner, you could say. It's not like I can't read at all; I can. But I have to concentrate, and even then my vocabulary is rather limited. In fact, I wouldn't be able to decipher half of what I just said."

Gray stood in stunned silence for a moment. "Weren't you on the Magic Council though?"

"Believe it or not, literacy is not actually a requirement for that position. I got to the Council on sheer power for the most part. Ultear did most of the reading for me while we were on the Council." In hindsight, the fact that she could manipulate him even easier that way probably should have occurred to his paranoid younger self. Then again, he'd also been very arrogant - so sure that he was in control. When in truth it had been the exact opposite. "Aside from which, if you just hold the paper and look haughty no one thinks to question it."

The ice mage restrained a laugh at that. "I bet!"

"Ultear continued to do most of the reading when we founded Crime Sorciere, and she taught me when she could. Nowadays..." he trailed off, and Gray felt a pang in his chest. "Erik has been keeping quiet about it," Jellal continued. "And sometimes he helps out by pretending to steal it and reading it aloud."

"That's... unexpectedly nice of him." Gray mulled it over. "…If it's alright with you, I can help you learn? I'm no teacher but… Trust me - it's better than asking Erza." Horrible memories flashed before his eyes. "Yeah, way better than asking Erza."

"Or Meredy!" Jellal laughed. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Gray."


End file.
